The Equestrian Rapture
by TheFlutter
Summary: Solar activity is picking up, but Princess Celestia swears it isn't her fault. Luna is feeling ill, with no obvious cause. Strange things are happening to the environment, with again, no obvious cause. Secret legends are being discovered that may lead to the truth. Twilight is trying to figure it all out. But will she find out before The Rapture occurs?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: No Tarerushan**_

**_"Battle of Tarerusha"_**

**_3:04 A.M. PST March 27, 1 Year Before Celestia bans her sister (B.C.)_**

**_Undercover Soldier: Lucid "Dream" Night_**

**_Fort Skyline_**

**_Tarerusha, Equestria (Present-day Ponyville)_**

"Do you gentlestallions remember your positions?!" Commander Blizzard screamed over the loud thunder of tonight's storm. "Yes, sir!" The soldiers responded. "Check the tower often; once it is 0330 hours, we strike!" The commander said. "Hey, you got any darts left?" Dream asked his friend James "Fercash" Straud. "Yeah, which ones? Poison or regular?" "Poison, about four more please." Dream replied. "No problem." Fercash said.

**3:28 A.M.**

The commander looked up at the tower. "Remember, no Tarerushan." He said. Dream thought he heard footsteps over the rain, but he was ordered to stay quiet and act normal. "There they are! Arrest them all!" Said a loud, deep, female voice. "Wait! You have the wrong ponies, were-" Dream saw the commander get knocked on the head with a large baton. "Hey, we are here to guard the west side of the fort! We-" Before Dream could finish his sentence, a dark, hooded pony hit him on his back hip, knocking him to the ground. Dream saw his ally, for some reason wasn't allowed to know his name, get knocked in the hip, just as he did. "Ahh!" His ally yelled. "Thou shall be quiet!" The female voice yelled again. Dream tried to look at the figure who spoke. It was Princess Luna. _How could she do this?! _Dream thought. Before he could move, Dream was knocked unconscious.

**4:18 A.M.**

Dream woke up in a chamber in which he was tied to a table. He looked up and saw a futuristic pole aimed at the night sky. _What is this? Where am I?_ Dream thought. He looked to his left and saw his alley tied to a similar table, but he was conscious. His alley slowly struggled to reach a scroll on another table. When he finally grabbed it, he slipped it into his sleeve, and grabbed his sleeve tightly. Dream was about to ask what he doing, but his alley looked at him and shook his head. He was a light red-colored stallion, with his mane and tail two stripes black and one stripe an even lighter red. A door opened in front of them, and there stood Princess Luna. She didn't say a word, and just walked to the machine/pole that was between, but behind the two of the tied prisoners. "Thou shall be exiled!" Luna said to his ally. Two hooded ponies walked in. "Untie him and introduce him to the machine!" Luna ordered. Then the two hooded ponies began to untie Dream's ally. After they untied him, they put him into the machine, which automatically tied his legs. Strangely, he didn't struggle nor say a word. Luna pressed a button near where the scroll was and screamed "Bye!" And laughed, evilly. The machine grew louder and three rings lit up blue. The cell the red pony was in moved slightly up. Then, in a flash was ejected at an amazing speed. As Dream watched in horror as the cell was becoming a little dot in the sky, Luna slapped him. "And as for you, thou shall be executed!" She yelled. Luna came close to Dream, and eventually kissed him. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Luna then stabbed Dream with a hidden blade and began to tear up. "Clean up this mess, now!" She ordered.

**_Discovery of Abnormal Solar Activity_**

**_11:48 AM PST March 26, 999 Years After Nightmare Moon was banished (After Darkness or A.D.)_**

**_Twilight Sparkle_**

**_Canterlot Research Labs (CRL)_**

**_Canterlot, Equestria_**

"It seems like solar activity has picked up, as expected." One of the astronomers said. "Have you yet found a probable cause to the abnormal activity?" Twilight asked. "No. Could be normal cycle or it could be something else. We may never know. For now just hope it doesn't become too violent." An astronomer replied. "The only legend we know of, is the legend that Nightmare Moon will return tomorrow." Another astronomer said. "Not likely; Nightmare Moon controls the _moon_ not the Sun. I appreciate your research and motivation, but can you all stay on science, not legends or myths?" Twilight said. "Ok." An astronomer said. "Woah, we got a dangerous spike of radiation from another solar flare!" Another astronomer warned. "I really hope this doesn't continue." Twilight said to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two: It's Not a Cycle_**

_**Discussion after Nightmare Moon was defeated**_

_**4:45 PST March 27, Year "0"; Day N.M. was defeated**_

_**Twilight Sparkle**_

_**Twilight's new house**_

_**Ponyville, Equestria**_

"Well, that was something else, girls." Twilight said with a sigh. "First day I come here, I discover two things; one, we are all really special ponies with really interesting abilities. Two; this town may be a little crazy." "Nice to meet you too, Twilight." Applejack said. "Sorry, it's just that Canterlot is way different from Ponyville." Twilight apologized. "It's okay sugarcube." Applejack said. "Well, what do you girls do in your spare time?" Twilight asked. "Well we like to eat cupcakes, listen to music and OHHH! We like to throw big parties!" Pinkie Pie said obnoxiously. "Well, I most certainly like to design dresses, and if you ever need one, you know which pony to call!" Rarity said in her exquisite accent. "Well I like to take care of my animals and keep them company." Fluttershy said her cute, soft voice. "I don't know about y'all, but I love to practice super, awesome, amazing tricks, while flying of course. Soon enough, you'll get to see me do the Sonic Rainboom, just with a little more practice." Rainbow Dash said. "Twilight! Twilight! A letter has come in the mail for you." Spike said running into the library. "Thanks Spike. Well, it says:

'_From: __**The C.R.L.**_

_Dear Professor Twilight Sparkle,_

_ We have some very important news for you. But first you need to know that this information is confidential, so we'll need to have you personally come in. It is vital you review the information, so please be here A.S.A.P. (Preferably tomorrow.)_

_ Thank you,_

_ With regards, Professor Water '_

Well girls, I sorry to disappoint but I have to prepare for tomorrow. And don't worry Applejack, I'll get to you next time."

"It's okay, bye." The five other ponies said simultaneously.

_**Confidential Meeting**_

_**10:12 AM PST March 28, Year 0**_

_**Twilight Sparkle**_

_**CRL**_

_**Canterlot, Equestria**_

"You wanted to speak with me, Professor Water." Twilight said as she walked into the lab. "Ah, yes. But I ask this must remain confidential, unless permission is given." Water said with a serious face and tone. "No one will know. Now, what exactly is going on?" Twilight asked. "Well, do you remember a few days ago we discovered solar activity was increasing?" Twilight nodded her head with concern. "Let's just say, it isn't just a cycle; it's very different; something we haven't seen-ever." Water said with a slightly frightened face. "Well, give me a summary." Twilight said, trying to bring comfort, but to no avail. "The sun is shooting flares, usually normal, but the thing is they're all aimed at Equestria and the Moon. The flares have no pattern, but occasionally they are dangerously high in ultraviolet radiation. The flares may be slowly depleting the planet's magnetic fields, leaving us vulnerable to the U.V. radiation. What I need from you is for you to ask Princess Celestia if she is doing any kind of experimenting or magic-other than rising and setting it, to the Sun. And in case you're wondering why it's important that the flares are being directed to the Moon, it's Princess Luna." Water said, getting more worried after each word. "Okay, I'll visit the Princess, but what if she _isn't_ doing anything abnormal with the Sun?" Twilight asked, even more worried. "Let's just hope that isn't the case, but most likely; she can fix whatever is going on. Good day." Water said turning around. Twilight nodded and walked towards the exit. "What is going on?" Twilight said to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, this took me along time. In this chapter, towards the end, the 'Dark Princess' speaks mostly eighteenth century English, just a heads-up. Well here's Chapter Three! Enjoy!.**

**_Chapter Three: Celestial Moments_**

**The News that is feared**

**12:31 PM PST March 28, Year 0**

**Twilight Sparkle**

**Outside Princess Celestia's dorm**

**Canterlot, Equestria**

"Princess Celestia, are you in there?!" Twilight asked, worried. Twilight heard some unusual 'banging' and pressed her ear against the door. She heard Princess Celestia speaking, and making strange noises. "Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes…YES! Ugh! That was amazing! Oh…Yes I'll be there in a bit!" Celestia said. Twilight was confused and worried. The door opened and the Princess came out with an unusually messy mane. _How could flowing hair become messy?_ Twilight thought. "Oh, hello Twilight, I was just test my 'bouncy bed' Pinkie Pie gave me. Wow, that bed is fun, anyway, is there something you need?" The Princess said. "Well I wanted to know if you are raising the Sun differently recently? Or are you doing any experimental spells with it?" Twilight asked, hoping for a 'Yes'. "No, I have not. Is everything is okay, my subject?" Celestia said confused. "Well, the Sun has been giving off radiation spikes dangerously high for normal levels. Back at the CRL, we've discovered that this is NOT a cycle. The solar flares that have been occurring have only been aimed at Equestria and the Moon, nowhere else. We were hoping you could stop the flares." Twilight said. "That's odd; well you should know I can't interact with the Sun because it would potentially dangerous. Just wait, and try not to worry in the meantime. I'll look into the situation, and thanks making me aware of the news." The Princess replied. Twilight bowed and headed back to the labs, but she was interrupted by Princess Luna when she walked past. "Are you okay Princess? You look rather sick." Twilight asked. Princess Luna's mane was a bit purplish and her horn was drooping a bit. Luna's eyes where bloodshot and somewhat swollen. "What? Oh, yes I'm fine, just feeling a bit sick, that's all. Thou shall not worry." Luna said, but Twilight could sense that when Luna talked, she was experiencing pain, possible a sore throat. "Are you sure? Why don't you visit Princess Celestia? Maybe she could relieve some symptoms of your condition." Twilight asked, worried once more. "Thanks, but…ugh… Yes, maybe I will. Thanks for the advice, Twilight." Luna said, sounding worse. "Feel better, Princess Luna!" Twilight said, and then bowed.

**More Bad News, Delivered**

**2:13 PM PST March 28, Year 0**

**Twilight Sparkle**

**CRL**

**Canterlot, Equestria**

"Ah, there you are, Twilight. What news have you brought for me?" Said the familiar voice of Professor Water. "None that is good. The Princess isn't experimenting or raising the Sun any different. She also can't interfere with the Sun, as it could be 'potentially dangerous'." Twilight said. "Oh. I was afraid of this happening. Only thing is, did you notice that how much of a difference the temperature was from noon?" Water asked, causing Twilight to ponder at the question. "Well, more solar flares have been shot from the Sun, and it's causing the temperature to rise. If this continues, well let's just say, many lives will be taken." Water said, looking more worried after each minute. "Well, have you found a potential cause of the increase in flares?" Twilight asked. "Well, no, not in your requested terms, at least." Water said. "What do you mean by 'not in your requested terms'?" Twilight asked. "We've found a legend, but not a 'normal' legend. This legend has been hidden very well in fact; there is only ONE record of it ever found." Water said, frowning. Twilight shrugged. "Okay, just tell me what this legend is all about." "Well, it says exactly one thousand one years ago yesterday, during the Battle of Tarerusha (What is now present-day Ponyville.) a 'dark princess' exiled a pony, whose name was kept secret to everypony else, into space. This 'dark princess' used a large tower to exile the secret pony. The secret pony's ally, who went by the name 'Dream', was executed shortly after. The 'dark princess' was said to receive a message from the exiled pony by an asteroid. The message stated that the pony will bring extreme heat to those that cared for her, and will leave Equestria 'the same way you left my heart' exactly 1001 years, 11 months, and 21 days from the day she exiled him or her." Water said. "That date is 12/21/0, or about nine months from now. I hope it's not true, I mean it can't be true, right?"

**"Guilty as charged"**

**10:17 P.M. PST May 4, 1 B.C.**

**"Dark Princess" AKA Princess Luna (Speaks Old English)**

**Royal Towers, (Backyard)**

**Hayston, Equestria (Present-day Manehattan)**

"A quality night, well of course; I suffered (allowed) it. What hath there be in the welkin (Sky)? An uncouth (odd) light waxing (growing) nearer me? What hath thou given me now?" Luna said, using her magic to stop the speeding object. "Thou hath bequeath (Left or hand down) a message in a rock from the welkin?" Luna said, studying the meteorite. "Inscribed on the message thou hath bequeath: '…I will leave your world the same way thou hath left my heart. Thou is a jilt (whore) and a mare like thou can only be thought of as a jade (bitch, or a worn-out horse). Thou hath murthered (murdered) my allies and family. Thou shall see what thou hath wrought (made, or done) to thou life. I shall repair (return) one thousand years, eleven months, and twenty-one days from now, on the Transit of Germany. Thou shall be prepared.'" Luna, now worried, sighed and sat down and looked at the Moon. "Zounds (damn)! I cannot withdraw (to leave) from this."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four: One Mare Should Not Have All That Power**_

**What to do**

**2:47 PM PST March 28, Year 0**

**Twilight Sparkle**

**CRL**

**Canterlot, Equestria**

"Well if it's true, what do we do?" Twilight asked, now very worried. "Wait. That is the only thing we can do. I suggest you take a vacation from the lab and if we find anything else, we'll right you." Professor Water said. "Okay, good afternoon." Twilight said, nervously.

**After the transformation of Twilight Sparkle**

**11:47 PST August 15, Year 0**

**Princess Twilight Sparkle**

**Royal Castle**

**Canterlot, Equestria**

"Wow! I still can't believe I am a princess!" Princess Twilight said to herself. "Yes, you are a princess. And as a princess, possibly more powerful and respected than Celestia, I think you should start educating Equestria about the past." A masculine voice said, behind Twilight. "You actually have a point, Discord. But why are you here?" Twilight asked, without turning around. "Well, since one my 'friends' is powerful enough to spread a message, I think it's time to teach Equestria about _who_ created Nightmare Moon." Discord said, while lying on Twilight's new bed. "What do you mean 'who'?" Twilight said, turning around. "Well, Pegasi, of course." Discord said, with an evil smile. "Are you suggesting that Pegasi were the reason with Princess Luna became evil at one time?" Twilight questioned, a little offended. "Twilight, you are so smart." Discord said, sarcastically. "Well, that's not true, and get out! How dare you insult me and half of Equestria?!" Twilight yelled, levitating Discord towards the door. "Woah there! It's in the books, it's in the legends. See for yourself." Discord said, spawning a book and giving it to Twilight. "Page 54." Discord said looking at his hands. Twilight dropped the book and fell on her bed. "I don't lie. Now, I believe we have some, 'teaching' to do." Discord with another evil smile.

**The Formation of the Canterlot Awareness Group (CAG)**

**4:10 PM PST September 2, Year 0**

**Princess Twilight Sparkle**

** Awareness Building (Soon to be CAG's headquarters)**

**Canterlot, Equestria**

Twilight looked out of one of the glass windows of the building. She can see the reflection of the building's flag on a nearby water tower. The flag had figure of a unicorn with its horn glowing and pointed towards the Sun. "We've publish your book." A pony said behind Twilight. "Thanks, now we can spread the word of the Pegasi's involvement with Nightmare Moon. In no-time will we have the town aware of the 'facts'. Did you set up the CAG's main ponies, and give them their instructions?" Twilight said. "Yes ma'am." The pony said. "Good day then." Twilight said. The pony nodded and exited the room.

**The Revoke of Pegasi rights**

**12:24 PST September 20, Year 0**

**Rainbow Dash**

**Canterlot Public Libray**

**Canterlot, Equestria**

"Sorry, business isn't open to Pegasi." The librarian said. "But-" Rainbow dash was interrupted by a security guard. "You heard the mare; no Pegasi, no exceptions!" "Fine." Rainbow said, tearing up, and putting back the new book 'It Might've Been'. "It's not fair!" Rainbow screamed as she was forcefully removed from the library. Rainbow saw a group of CAG walking past her, and noticed a horrible sight. "Rarity, is that you?" Rainbow asked. "Huh, what? Ms. Dash?" Rarity asked. Rainbow hugged her softly. "I can't be seen with you!" Rarity whispered. "Why are you doing this? Why are you betraying us?" Rainbow said. Rarity looked at her, and Rainbow saw a glimpse of a tear of guilt in her eye. Rarity looked away to wipe her eyes, and looked back at Rainbow Dash. "I am not betraying you, I am simply following orders." And with that, Rarity was walking back the group of CAG. Rainbow cried and looked at Twilight's tower, and saw Twilight tearing and then turning around. "Why, Twilight, why?!" Rainbow Dash cried.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five: The Truth_**

**Perfection Camp**

**5:23 PM PST September 30, Year 0**

**Ditzy "Derpy" Doo**

** "Perfection Camp" AKA Camp Trotter**

**Manehattan, Equestri**a

"All Pegasi to the building to the left! Now!" The CAG guard yelled. Derpy, now confused, walked towards the small building she directed to. The building had three aisles; in front of each aisle were one CAG solider. "Old and sick here!" The first guard said. "Adults and children older than the age of fourteen, here!" The second soldier said. "Children and infants, here!" The last soldier said. Derpy walked to the second aisle, and was ordered to give the guards inside her baggage. She was then pushed into a wagon which took her to another, but highly shrouded building. "Everyone, in here, now!" The guard said, signaling them into the building. Each pony was blindfolded and sent into separate rooms. Derpy felt a guard touch her flank, and then her wing. "Hey, don't touch me there, or I'll buck you in the face!" She said, resulting in a sharp pain on her right wing. "Oww! What was that for?!" Derpy asked. "Shhh! You talk too much. I am making you perfect, talk again and I'll kill you." The guard said. Over the pain, Derpy noticed that she didn't feel the wing, but she remained calm, in fear of her dying. There was a 'whoosh' and then Derpy felt another sharp pain in her left wing. Derpy had concluded that the guard had cut both of her wings off, and she started to cry. "Shh, I am almost done, just stay still." The guard said. Derpy took her focus off the blood running down her abdomen and the fact that she couldn't see, and focused on what the guard was doing. "Say 'Perfection'!" The guard said. "Perfe-" Derpy was interrupted by a sharp pain in her head. After the wave of pain, she felt as if she was more powerful, but she wanted to see, and wanted revenge on the guard. Derpy wanted throw the guard across the room, and as she thought of the idea, she heard him fall and groan. Confused on what just happen, she was trying to figure out how to take off the blind fold, as she was hoof-cuffed. With that thought, she saw a yellow glow on the blindfold and soon enough, the blindfold was removed. "What the…" Derpy thought to herself. She turned to look at her wings, and low and behold, they weren't there, and were replaced with bloody joints. She started to tear, but saw something in her reflection on the mirror behind her. She turned to look at herself and noticed she had a red, horn with the symbol of the CAG. "Oh Celestia." Derpy said out loud.

**The Truth of the Tyrant Twilight**

**12:02 PM PST October 3, Year 0**

**Queen Chrysalis**

**Everfree Forest**

**South Ponyville, Equestria**

"This is… This is… This is crazier than Discord and us teaming up with the Mane Six!" Chrysalis said, looking at the two Changeling guards. "Why and how could Twilight Sparkle drive Equestria into a holocaust?! Such Bolshevik!" She said. "Uh ma'am? What is 'bowl-shiv-ick'?" One of the guards asked. "It matters not." Chrysalis said. "What matters is that Twilight Sparkle is a tyrant, and we need to stop her and save Equestria, as much as it kills me to say it, it's true!" She continued. "How to you figure we do that? She's an alicorn that's more powerful than Celestia! Now that's Bolshevik!" The first guard said. "I heard from a friend, that Discord is the cause of Twilight's change in beliefs. I don't know if it's true or not, but I think we should start with him, then make our way up until we can capture Twilight." The second guard said. "Oh my, that's an excellent plan! For your excellent idea, you will receive a bonus in the mail." Chrysalis said. Just then, a changeling guard burst into the room, panting. "Smoke…horizion…King…Sombra…coming…this way!" The changling said, trying to catch his breath. "What?! Why is he here? Was he not killed by the Mane Six?! Quick! Evacuate the hive, tell everyone to head for Baltimare!" Chrysalis said, but it was too late. Chrysalis saw smoke behind the Changeling and within it, demons reaching for the Changeling. The Changeling was disintegrated in front of her. Chrysalis screamed and froze in place as the smoke overwhelmed her, and with that, she too was disintegrated. Above the base, King Somba was confused on how he was resurrected, but was once again, killed. The smoke cleared and the base was empty.

**(Classified)**

**12:02 PM PST October 3, Year 0**

**(Classified)**

**Out Side the Atmopshere of Equestria**

**80,000 Feet above Equestria**

He looked at his lower arm, and pressed a code into the device. A view of the Everfree forest popped onto the larger screen in front of him. He was now in control of King Somba. "I have a twenty on Precious." He said into the radio. "Roger, proceed with caution." Another astronaut replied.

**After a few minutes.**

"Target eliminated." He said. "Good job, head back." The astronaut replied.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six: Where There's a Will There's a Way**_

**Error Awareness**

**4:49 PM PST October 5, Year 0**

**Ex-Princess Celestia**

**"Rebel Tunnels" Forty feet under Canterlot**

**Canterlot, Equestria**

"In order for this to work, we must stay underground at all times." Celestia said to the group of Ex-Pegasi in front of her. "Who or what destroyed the Changeling army is sure to be spying on us when we are above ground." She finished. "Princess, I doubt that Twilight destroyed the army; she's just not that powerful." Ditzy said. "Yes, I agree. And I don't think that she herself created the Canterlot Awareness Group; she doesn't have that in her. Our leads suggest that Discord is the cause of her change mind." Celestia said with a blank face. "If I might say, I do not think Discord has it in himself either. He is prankster who takes pranks too far; not a holocaust creator. It could be that some evil pony is using their hypnotism magic too far. Somewhat like the amulet Trixie was corrupted with; if not the _same_ circumstances are occurring now." Ex-Princess Luna said, stepping out from a darker part of the tunnel. "Not to be disrespectful, but we should get going if we expect to reach the Awareness Tower by the eighth." Fluttershy said with a soft whisper. Celestia examined the yellow Pegasus. Fluttershy was one of the lucky few who did not go through the 'Perfection Process'. Unfortunately, Celestia did not have luck with her, and her wings were removed after her being chloroformed. But for her sister, she was also among the lucky few, who managed to flee before the CAG took over. Celestia nodded and ordered all of the Ex-Pegasi back to digging the tunnels, and then walked to her desk and sat down. She glanced at a few of the many photos on the desk. She picked up one and studied it for a long time. Then she was in tears. Suddenly, the tears stopped, and Celestia looked at the photo closely. The photo was one of Twilight and the rest of the Mane Six in Twilight's library, standing in front of a desk. Celestia looked closely at the desk and noticed what appeared to be the CAG symbol on one of the pages of an open book. Celestia quickly turned the photo around, and viewed the date. It was the day that Twilight came to Ponyvile. "But, how?" Celestia questioned out loud. She turned over the photo and looked at the book; trying to find a title. Celestia noticed that there was a mirror in the background; coincidently, the book's binding was visible in the mirror. She wrote the book's name down a piece of paper and stuffed it into her over-worn crystal slipper. Celestia then got up and called for Ditzy Doo. "Yes, Princess?" Ditzy said, trying to catch her breath. "I need you to gain access to Twilight's library as soon as possible." Celestia said, as she started to take out the paper. "I need you to find this book and bring it to me. What it contains can lead to the solution to this mess." She then gave Ditzy the letter. "I accept the circumstances of this mission. BUT, don't you think whatever wiped out the Changeling army will track me, possibly leading to the destruction of the Rebel Tunnels too?" Ditzy asked. Celestia pondered, and then she smiled. "Yes, but I have a plan for this too. I will write a letter to Pinkie Pie asking for the permission to speak with her. I will send one of the EP's (Ex-Pegasi) to her home; there he or she will ask her if we can dig a tunnel under her home. When this is done, you will use the teleportation spell I taught you to teleport in your old home. From there you will walk to Twilight's library and check out the book I told you to get. Using your magic to carry the book, you will walk to Pinkie's home and enter the tunnels. Once you get about forty feet deep, teleport back here and your mission will be successful." "Sounds like a very good plan. But one more question; how long will digging the tunnels to Pinkie's house take?" Ditzy asked. "I'm afraid it will take about a week. We shall bring three-fourths of the team to work on the tunnel to Pinkie's house. For now, I have a note to write. You are dismissed, Ditzy." Celestia said, while grabbing a piece of paper and a quill.

**Book of Secrets**

**10:23 AM PST October 12, Year 0**

**Ex-Princess Celestia**

**"Rebel Tunnels" Forty feet under Canterlot**

**Canterlot, Equestria**

Celestia's jaw dropped when she read book. The book was titled _Ponies: The Story of All of Us_. "Sister, please take a letter." Celestia said, staring into the book. "As you wish." Luna said. "_Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle,_

_I, Celestia, have found vital information, involving the civilization of Equestria. I wish to discuss this information privately with you. If you agree, please reply. I'd like to meet you PRIVATELY at the cliffs of the Everfree Forest. (Where you almost fell) This urgent, and I need an immediate response from you._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Celestia_"

"To Twilight?" Luna asked. "Yes, send it immediately please." Celestia ordered. Luna nodded and engulfed the letter with her magical dark blue aura, and then the letter disappeared. Within minutes, Celestia got a response. She unraveled the purple seal and read it out loud.

"_Dear Celestia,_

_ I thought I'd never hear from you again. Well you can make an exception in our negative relationship, can you? Anyway, if what you say is true, I agree to meet you privately, just don't try to ambush me or attack me; I think you're smarter than that, am I right? We will meet at noon tomorrow, okay? Also, I expect YOU to be alone as well, because it is a PRIVATE meeting after all._

_ Your Mane Mare,_

_ Twi"_

"Ugh, she's becoming cockier." Celestia said under her breath. "Uh, sister, are you sure you want to visit Twilight alone?" Luna asked. "I don't want to, but I have to. I stick to my promises and let's just hope Twilight will too." Celestia said, after sighing. "Call off the mining of Twilight's tunnel, temporarily. I understand we are only about four hundred feet away from being under the tower, but I don't want Twilight to discover our tunnels; as it might ruin the fate of Equestria. Let everyone get a good night's rest tonight. And good day to you, also." Celestia said, lying on a makeshift bed


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry the long delay; I've been presented with the fact that it is impossible to achieve my goal of at least a thousand words per chapter on week days. Both my stories (TER & IMB) will be updated every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday.**

_**Chapter Seven: Time Is the Opposite of Proliferation**_

**"Rumors Killed the Alicorn's Start"**

**11:59 AM PST October 13, Year 0**

**Ex-Princess Celestia**

**Twilight's NDE area, The Middle of the Everfree Forest**

**Ponyville, Equestria**

Celestia is becoming increasingly impatient, as she wasn't aware of the time. As she was about to write a letter to Twilight, the mentioned pony appeared in front of her.

"I've been waiting all day hayeater, where was you at?" Celestia asked, feeling the ghetto come out of her.

"I'm right on time, Celesti, and good afternoon." Twilight said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Are you still into books? Or have you completely abandoned your ways?" Celestia asked, looking directly into her enemy and friend's evil eyes.

"Relax Celesti, I still read books, and yet I still have many chances to get some pony cock." Twilight said, looking at her highly polished diamond shoes.

Celestia glared at Twilight, but calmed herself down.

"I came to show you something, something that you need to see." Celestia said removing _Ponies: The Story of All of Us_ from her bag and floating to Twilight.

"A book? Celesti, you bring me a book?! You-"

"Page two hundred forty-two. And stop calling me 'Celesti'." Celestia interrupted.

"Alright, I'll play your game, but you still are a really stu-" Twilight said, until she turned to the mentioned page a viewed the picture.

"Yo, was this made recently? T-tell me some secretly made this!" Twilight said looking nervous.

"The day you came to Ponyvile, you brought books with you, to fill the library," Celestia started, spotting out the fact that Twilight looked extremely nervous. "This was one of your books. The defeated civilization, 'Tarerusha', was almost exactly how your proclaimed, 'Perfect Civilization' is now. You chose the symbol subliminally, I believe, and followed what the book had described. Read the whole page a get an idea of what you are actually doing to Equestria." Celestia explained, hopefully.

Twilight read the page thoroughly, and occasionally her jaw dropped which made her re-read the text. After a few minutes of reading, Celestia saw Twilight raise an eyebrow, as if she came up with an idea.

"How do I know that you are not making this up?" Twilight asked.

"Take my powers and my life if I am lying. But I ask only of you to take this book a make a decision, but first think about it, and remember your friends, and what you did. Seven months ago you were offered a choice, one that would benefit no one. Good day, Twilight." Celestia said, walking away into the forest, leaving Twilight to read.

"Wait." Twilight said. Celestia turned around and looked into Twilight's eyes with a fierce, blank face that stared directly into Twilight's contaminated soul. "Speak." Celestia said, with the same blank face.

"If I do choose to eliminate the CAG, how do you suppose I do that? Their minds are set on erasing Pegasi from existence; they will not change their mind _that_ easily." Twilight asked.

"True, but the answer to that lies within you. You started the idea of eliminating Pegasi, or did you?" Twilight made a face exact of the one she made when she shook ponies' hands at the Gala. "If someone convinced you to believe the Idea, return to the one who suggested it to you, and ask him or her." Celestia said, trotting off.

**"Discord between an Alicorn and Discord"**

**9:00 AM PST October 14, Year 0**

**Dictator Twilight Sparkle**

**Fluttershy's Cottage, Edge of the Everfree Forest**

**Ponyville, Equestria**

Twilight knocked hard at the door. She knew that it was no longer Fluttershy who inhabited the cottage; it was Discord. The door opened and behind it was a wide-awake Discord.

"Ah, Twilight! You're a morning pony too! Come in, come in!" Discord said.

Twilight walked in and noticed Fluttershy's items and furniture were exactly where she left them, but it was odd.

"Well I suppose you didn't come here to for breakfast, so explain why you are here." Discord said, lying on the couch and taking a sip of hot chocolate. Twilight sighed and decided to ignore Discord's question, for now.

"Why have you not removed Fluttershy's belongings?" Twilight asked

"Because I know why you are here." Discord said, taking another sip.

"Then why ask?" Twilight asked, eyeing a picture of her and her friends.

After a moment of examining Twilight as she stared at the picture, Discord asked "Miss 'em?"

Twilight flinched and blinked. "Yes, but I want to ask you something."

"Speak." Discord took another sip.

"I want to rid of the CAG, and any false beliefs among the planet that it was the right group to create. I know that you insisted that I create it, and I know that you probably don't want to disband the group, but I'll do you a favor IF you help me disband it." Twilight said, staring into Discord's eyes.

Discord smirked.

"I'll end your group and convince people it was wrong, but in return, you and the rest of the Mane Six will have to play a game of 'maze' with me in the maze. And I'll give every ex-pegasi their wings back after the game."

Twilight became nervous and shrugged.

"Fine."

"Remember the rules though; No magic and no wings." Discord said, taking a final sip.

"Yeah, okay, I know." Twilight said.

"Let the game begin!" Discord said, snapping his fingers.

**"The Game"**

**9:30 AM PST October 14, Year 0**

**Pinkamena Diane Pie**

**The Royal Maze, Royal Castle**

**Canterlot, Equestria**

Everypony in the Mane Six was there. But it was different; everypony was staring at Twilight, making her look extremely nervous and guilty. Aside from the incident that occurred about two minutes ago (Applejack bucked Twilight in the face, and also tried choke her to death), everyone remained still, and everyone stood silence. Pinkie's mane and tail remained straight, and droopy throughout the reign of the Canterlot Awareness Group. She stared at Twilight with the feeling of extreme malice and terror. Discord finally arrived at the Maze; he looked as though he had never been more relaxed and happy.

"'bout gosh darn time! Where the hay have ya been?" Applejack asked, taking her eyes off Twilight.

"Yeah! Where _have_ you been, Discord? Planning to take away my friends again?!" Pinkamena said.

"Ladies, ladies, as much as I would enjoy seeing you separate, I've made a deal with the tyrant over there." Discord said, pointing to Twilight. "I will turn everything back to normal, giving each Pegasi their wings, IF you play a game we've played before. As you know; NO magic and NO flying. Move into a desired slot, and proceed to through the maze." Discord said.

Pinkamena trotted into her corridor of the maze, and reached area with six statues, each of them represented the Mane Six. Pinkamena drooped towards the first one, and realized it was Rarity, but the statue appeared as if Rarity was afraid and powerless. "Poor bitch." Pinkamena said to herself. She glanced at all of the other statues and noticed that they all had the same expression, especially Twilight. Twilight's horn appeared to be bloody and her right eye appeared to be damaged, extremely that is. "She deserved it anyway." The pink pony said. But it was her own statue that baffled and scared her. The statue was cracked. The statue depicted a barely recognizable Pinkie Pie; it was mossy and the expression on its face was that of happiness, something Pinkamena herself hadn't experienced since the beginning of the CAG's reign. Pinkamena trotted up to the statue but was stopped by a shield, and then a voice.

"Pinkamena Diane Pie. The element of happiness, but yet she is not happy at all."

"Yeah 'cause the CAG happened!" Pinkamena shouted.

"Don't you remember what you said to you friends when you were heading to the Elements of Harmony to destroy Nightmare Moon?"

"No. What does that have to do with anything?" Pinamena asked.

"'And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming.'"

"Yeah, that's what I said, so?" She asked.

"Use your advice on the statue of Twilight Sparkle; laugh at her sins, but think of her as your friend."

"I can laugh, but I can't be her friend." Pinkamena said.

"You are happiness, your job is to spread the happiness, but first you need to experience happiness. Do so by laughing at Twilight's evil."

"You're right, I guess I will." Pinkamena said.

The pink pony proceeded to laugh at the stone statue of Twilight, and she started to pretend to see Twilight as her friend, once more. While doing so, Pinkamena noticed that the statue of herself, as well as the statue of Twilight began to glow. She continued to laugh and she felt as if she was really her friend, still. As the statues began to glow intensively, Pinkamena her the same voice from earlier.

"Element of Happiness, stare into your own eyes!"

"What? How?" Pinkamena asked.

But before she got an answer, she happened to glance back the statue that depicted her, at its eyes. In doing so, she herself, became paralyzed, and the glow of the statues' eyes shot into hers, causing past memories to be played inside Pinkamena's mind. Suddenly, the statue exploded, causing the consciousness to be knocked out of Pinkamena.

** TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight: The Game:Part Two**_

**"The Game: Part Two"**

**9:52 AM PST October 14, Year 0**

**Applejack "AJ" Smith**

**The Royal Maze, Royal Castle**

**Canterlot, Equestria**

"I've been trotting around here all day, but I can't find snazzle!" Applejack said with a shrug. Suddenly, Applejack saw someponys' head sticking out in the corner of her eye. When she turned her head to face the pony, she saw it hide behind the corner. By instinct, Applejack ran towards the corner, and saw that there was nopony there.

"Who the buck was that?" Applejack said, frozen in place by confusion.

"Hello? Come out whoever you are! I'll give y'all ten seconds before I force y'all to show ya self!"

Applejack waited ten seconds, and no one showed up. But then reality kicked in; she was in a maze and was disoriented. _It was probably Discord, either that or I'm seeing things._ Applejack became slightly afraid of where she was going, _but then again, this IS a maze_. As she continued to walk through the maze, she came reached a dead end, at it, was a single apple tree. But something was different about it; the apples had pictures of _mah family?_ Each apple was painted with a portrait of one the orange pony's' relative. Applejack walked up to the tree, and picked an apple with her sister's face on it. A voice began to speak as Applejack examined the apple;

"The Element of Honesty. Yet I honestly can't tell the difference between a different pony and you."

"What do ya mean you 'can't tell the difference'?" Applejack asked, searching around for the source of the voice.

"Well beside the fact that your cutie mark and your strength is different from other ponies, you don't have a special ability that makes you stand apart from everypony else. You don't seem to even REPRESENT your element."

Applejack was now steamed up like a steam engine. "YA'LL DON'T KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME! I'M THE ELEMENT OF HONESTY AND I ALWAYS PROVE IT!" Applejack was now in tears, furiously yelling at the voice of which she could not find the body of.

"Prove it to me then."

"HOW?!"

"Bite and eat the apple that portrays you and your mistakes. Then look into your own eyes, on the apple."

Without saying a word, Applejack dropped her sister's apple and picked her own apple. She then took a bite of it. She then was blasted with her faults and accidents from her past. Every little detail of her mistakes began to flash in her mind like a movie. Crying even more, Applejack hesitated, and then flipped over the apple to see the portrait's eyes were glowing bright white. While trying to close her eyes to prevent damage, Applejack discovered that she could not move, and the light was getting brighter. She began to witness the same event that went on before she looked into the eyes, but instead, she was seeing all of her great moments, and then she saw the memories with Twilight. Suddenly, the apple exploded into a blinding light, knocking the consciousness out of the orange pony.

**"The Game: Part Two"**

**9:53 AM PST October 14, Year 0**

**Rainbow "Dashie" Dash**

**The Royal Maze, Royal Castle**

**Canterlot, Equestria**

The cyan pony, which was known as "Rainbow Dash", walked to a short dead end.

"This will be easy." A voice said, scaring Rainbow almost out of her body.

"What? Who was that? Hello?" The cyan mare said.

"Look up. There are two clouds, one which is your easy way out; which could possibly injure or kill your friends or family, or two."

"Okay, but what is other cloud?" Rainbow asked.

"If you choose to have the second cloud be lowered to you, it will prove how loyal you really are; it will strike you with lightning multiple times, each one preventing an injury or death of your friends and family. So which will it be?"

"Ugh! C-cloud n-number t..t-two. Ahhhh!" Rainbow said, bursting out into tears.

"Stand on your hind legs and raise one hoof into the cloud, and stare directly into the cloud."

The dark cloud lower towards the cyan pony. Once Rainbow Dash was in position, the voice began to speak, and the wind started to pick up.

"Do you trust Twilight Sparkle, and would you keep a deal with her?"

"No! Of course not!" Rainbow said, struggling to stay in position. Lightning immediately struck her, but she managed to stay in position.

"You are the Element of Loyalty, so prove it." The voice roared. But before Rainbow could ask any questions, she heard a familiar voice.

"Rainbow! You can trust me, so prove to me that you are my friend; stick both of your hooves in the air! Please!" Said the voice Dash recognized as Twilight herself.

"No! Not after you did all of that to the Pegasi population!" Rainbow argued.

"Please Dash, please! I promise you I will fix this…Please." Twilight said.

"…THIS IS FOR THE PEGASI!" Rainbow screamed as she raised her hooves into the cloud. In doing so caused a huge lightning bolt to strike her between her eyes. As the bolt was still striking her, Rainbow Dash saw flashbacks (Literally) of her positive moments with her friends. Before losing consciousness, Dash saw a flashback of when Twilight was pronounced princess, and how they were having a great time.

**"The Game: Part Two, Behind the Scenes"**

**10:03 AM PST October 14, Year 0**

**Discord**

**The Royal Maze, Royal Castle**

**Canterlot, Equestria**

Discord sat back, relaxed in his lawn chair. Though it was fall, Discord still loved lying outside. He could see each of the Mane Six's progress by six portals. _The last three will be the hardest. Especially Fluttershy._ As the spirit was eying the progress of Rarity, he failed to see the fireball headed right for him, but before the fireball could hit him, a certain pony that happened to be glancing at him, teleported him to the maze. Before Discord could get any words out, there was a loud pop in the distance, and Discord could see a decent sized crater where he was once resting. He then turned to the pony that saved him.

"Twilight? Thank you for the assistance, but I'm afraid that I have to speed up the process." Discord said, snapping his fingers. There was a flash, and then Twilight was out cold. Discord immediately created a note, and placed it in Twilight's armor, near her crotch. _I_ _might as well feel her before I will take my leave_. He then proceeded to rub Twilight's mare parts, and then place her armor back on. He looked up and saw a blue fire ball about two atmosphere layers away. _Got to go. _Discord quickly got up and saw Twilight had a smile on her face, but she was still asleep. Discord repeatedly teleported away from the fireball, so it would not harm a pony. He saw that where ever he traveled, the fireball traveled with him. In a last-ditch effort to prevent harm, Discord teleported to the mountain where a dragon once slept, and was immediately disintegrated while standing at the top.


	9. Chapter 9

**_I am VERY sorry for the long wait, and for the few updates; I've had some personal issues and some school and homework issues That I needed to resolve. I have an idea on how I will make on-time updates, so hang in there, my friends, like my other story "It Might've Been", this story is just getting started._**

**_Chapter Nine: Serious Sun has fallen_**

**Mission Classified**

**10:57 AM PST October 14, Year 0**

**Classified**

**Outer Layer of Equestria's Atmosphere (Astrosphere)**

**75,739 Feet above Equestria**

"Restate position of 'Serious Sun'."

Computer: State screen name in order to proceed.

"Screen name: Icy Moon"

*Identity revealed*

Computer: Access granted.

"Sir, do you not think that that screen name is ironic enough?" Asked an astronaut.

Icy Moon chuckled.

"Yeah, I do, actually. But we've been doing this for how long? I mean I have definitely been doing this for far long then you, ever since I found you from 'Earth'. After this, you should tell me why you choose to come with me, instead of staying on you planet."

The astronaut nodded.

Computer: Serious Sun's position is 79° North, 59° West, or The Royal Castle, Canterlot.

Icy Moon turned to the device on his upper foreleg, and entered a code. The device began glowing red and flashed a button repeatedly.

Icy Moon sighed.

"Luna, we…we could still be together. I-I just hope that you finally say those words before the day comes." Icy said to himself, and then pressed the flashing button.

"Well, Serious Sun is being taken care of. I don't know about you, but I am hungry; you should tell me your experience at brunch." Icy said to the astronaut beside him.

The astronaut nodded.

Computer: Serious Sun has fallen. Repeat; Serious Sun has fallen.

**"The End of a Reformation"**

**1:28 PM PST October 14, Year 0**

**Fluttershy**

**The Royal Maze, Royal Castle**

**Canterlot, Equestria**

I was awoken by the chilly air that blew on my flank, wings, and my face. _What happened?_ I ask myself this question over and over as I stand up. I was _in the maze? But why? _The last thing I remember was Twilight's ceremony of her turning into a princess, boy, she sure was lucky. But wait, it was in the middle of August when it's summer, now it's cold and windy. _Did fall into a coma? Oh no! Who would have fed the other animals back home?! Calm down, Fluttershy; your friends would surely take care of them._ As I started to trot, I felt something touch my flank. Assuming it was a teenager trying to get a feel, I kicked my legs back, hard. I only felt air and I looked back, just in time to see a note about to touch the ground. I trotted over to it and turned it right-side up. It read:

"_My Dear Fluttershy,_

_ If you are reading this (I hope you are), I am probably dead. I've done what you all asked and regained the special bond between all of you. Though I have fixed your bond, it is still up to you mares to eliminate the attitude and beliefs of the Canterlot Awareness Group. It will not be easy, not like other problems you've faced. You have all probably lost you memory of the events that went on in the past two months, and I warn you that once you leave this maze, you will not like what you see, that is why I wiped your memory. When you all meet up, tell Twilight to tell EVERY guard marked with the unicorn symbol (CAG's logo) that the Pegasi that are with her (Including you) are authorized to be with her. Failure to do so can lead to… deadly consequences. Thank you for reforming me, Fluttershy, I…I am sorry I was selfish and arrogant to you and your friends; I hope you all forgive me. Thank you for also sheltering me. I love and always miss you._

_With my final regards,_

_ Discord_

_P.S., The princesses (Except for Twilight) are no longer, as Twilight is ruler of Equestria. Look for Princess Luna before doing anything to try to stop the CAG; she knows more than you think."_

I fell down on all of my knees and cried; I was saved by a spirit who was killed. I couldn't help but feel guilty. After five or so minutes, I realized where I was and stood up, wiping my tears, and grabbing the note with my mouth, I began to exit the maze.

Soon enough, I was at the entrance and I glanced back at the Royal Castle. There were odd flags that- that… Discord described. He said to tell Twilight to tell the guards about me and Rainbow Dash, but why would the guards need to know? A-and why would it be deadly if I didn't? Anyway, I should wait for Twilight to meet me here; she probably is in the maze too.

[Eighteen minutes later]

"Twilight! What happened? I received a message from Dis-," I said before being interrupted by Twilight.

"From Discord? Yeah, I know me too," Twilight said, levitating the note from her saddlebag.

"Oh, but I don't remember anything, only from the day you were crowned princess," I said.

"I don't either, Fluttershy. All I remember other than being crowned princess is having a great dream about… never mind, you wouldn't understand what it was about." Twilight said, with the look of embarrassment.

"Twilight, you can te-," I started to say, but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Ugh, my wings are killing me… What happened? And why is it cold?" Rainbow Dash said, trotting over to Twilight and I, occasionally stumbling.

Before I could try to explain what my note said, I was, yet again, interrupted by Twilight.

"I'm assuming that everypony received a letter from Discord, did you read yours'?"

"What? N-no. D-does y-your head hurt t-too? And where did y-you f-find a note?" Rainbow asked.

"CHECK YO FLANK!" Pinkie suddenly screamed as she walked out from behind a tree.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Twilight and I screamed, as I hid behind a nearby bush.

I stepped out from the bush, slowly as I breathed in a sigh of relief. _Pinkie! You know I don't like loud sounds and sudden movements, so why put them together?_ I looked at Twilight and Rainbow Dash to see both of them had frowns and Rainbow was several feet away from where she originally was standing from. _Aww, Rainbow was actually scared!_

"PINKIE! I told you never to do that again!" Twilight said.

"I'm sorry, I was just telling Dashie where to find the note," Pinkie said.

By the time Twilight turned to look at Rainbow, she was already halfway down the letter and was starting to tear up. To take everyponys' attention away from Rainbow, Twilight spoke up.

"*clears throat* The letter Discord left me reads as follows:

'_Dear Twilight,_

_ If you are currently reading this letter (I hope you are), I am most likely dead. But I have good reason to be. During the time in which you have no memory of (Today is October 14__th__), you were given power, and an idea. This idea was a false rumor that ALL Pegasi are the cause of Nightmare Moon's creation. The idea also stated that all Pegasi were to be 'perfected', or sadly, to be converted into Unicorns by amputating the wings and attaching a horn to the Ex-Pegasi; creating an EPU (Ex-Pegasus Unicorn). I was the creator of the idea, more specifically, the ponies in the sky were. You then put the idea into reality by creating 'Perfection Camps' and unfortunately, Rainbow Dash, Derpy Hooves, and Princess Celestia were all 'perfected'. You may be asking yourself 'Why does Rainbow still have her wings?' the reason is that I reversed the damage and reformed all of you. (Reformed because all of your friends hated you, Twilight) Celestia is STILL an EPU, but has her original horn, and Derpy still is an EPU, she only has a horn. Celestia is no longer considered a princess to the CAG and their supporters, and neither is Princess Luna. You are a dictator to ALL of Equestria, and you are the leader of the CAG. Before I reformed you, you were going to cease the CAG and its ideas, BUT the matter of fact is that you cannot simply change their minds, you need assistance, and that is what the Elements of Harmony are for. Do NOT speak to anyone other than the other six about this incident, and do NOT let them speak to outsiders or guards. The sky is watching, and if they see your actions/plans, Equestria could be destroyed. Thank you for the reformation. You all are possibly the only hope. But once you do put an end to the CAG, you still have to deal with the ponies in the sky, and then, possible you are done._

_With my final regards,_

_ Discord_

_P.S. Search for Luna, as she a will know more about the ponies in the sky."_

After a moment of silence, Rarity (who had appeared while Twilight read the letter) broke the silence.

"IT'S OCTOBER?!" Rarity complained.

I planted my face into my hoof, though I agreed with her expression.


	10. Chapter 10

**Short chapter today because the story rating will be changed to 'M' on the next update. So follow/favorite this story now or if you don't have a FanFaction account, be sure to bookmark this story because you will not find this story unless you change the search rating to 'M' or 'All'. The story WILL be more gory and maybe include sexual scenes, unless you review and tell me what you what added/changed.**

_**Chapter Ten: Life Will Go On (But You Will Not), Part One**_

**"The Learning"**

**5:23 AM PST October 15, Year 0**

**Twilight Sparkle**

**Twilight's Room, Royal Castle**

**Canterlot, Equestria**

I cannot sleep; I keep thinking about the 'missing months' that have passed. How was I seduced into thinking of or agreeing with Discord's idea? Why _did_ he even come up with it? And who _are_ the so-called 'ponies in the sky'? Too many questions, too many answers that are not with me. If I was _that_ bad of a leader, many ponies probably hate me, or even worse; want me to leave Canterlot, if not, Equestria! "I want some water for this thinking." I thought to myself as I got up from my bed. I started trotting towards the hallway, but suddenly I was bombarded with flashbacks; some that didn't look like mine, and some that resembled what Discord had said I'd done. Then there was a flashback that seemed like a hallucination; as I was moving in the real world to see more of the flashback. I walked down the hallway (Now was hallway with multiple rusty iron doors. (The original hallway had NO doors, as it led to another lobby.)) and after ignoring about seven or five iron doors, I decided to peek into one of them. Inside, I saw a stallion pinioning Scootaloo as she cried out for help. Though I couldn't hear anypony's screaming before, now I could clearly hear Scootalo'os, and I couldn't take it. I tried opening the door, but to no avail; it felt like there was a wall in front of me. I began to scream and bang on the iron door, again to no avail. As I began losing my voice, I saw that the orange pony's wings were completely off, and the stallion was grabbing tongs and the tongs were hold an artificial horn with the CAG's logo on it. What was odd about the horn (other than the logo) was that it was glowing; not by magic, but like it was very hot, or something similar. The stallion proceeded to place the horn on Scootaloo, when it made contact with her, its glow flowed into her body, losing the glow from the horn itself. Suddenly through my crying, the stallion turned, and stared into my eyes with a face as blank as the pony's flank he just mutilated (Celestia forgive me.). I knew who he was, and I soon galloped towards my room, but I saw something I never thought I would see in my entire immortal life; Celestia experiencing the act of pinioning. But she looked as if she was paralyzed; as she couldn't move, but she looked like she could still be experiencing pain. I dropped to the floor when I saw who the 'surgeon' was; Trixie.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven: Life Will Go On (But You Will Not), Part Two**_

**"The Experiencing"**

**5:40 AM PST October 15, Year 0**

**Twilight Sparkle**

**Twilight's Room, Royal Castle**

**Canterlot, Equestria**

Trixie stopped moving the over-used looking dagger into Celestia as if she heard something. I forced my hoof onto my mouth for I felt as if she could hear me. She turned her head around the room; searching for something. I am frozen in fear when Trixie turned heard head once more and looked directly into my eyes, in reaction, I fell to the ground and held my breath. I heard her slowly trot towards the door, and the only thing flowing in my mind was '_Trixie, I THOUGHT YOU COULDN'T SEE ME! WHY ARE CUTTING OFF CELESTIA'S WINGS?!_' But as if she could read my mind, she giggle her familiar selfish giggle and said, "Twiliiiiiiiggghhht? Why are you scared?" But I did not answer her question, instead I became even more scared.

Trixie giggled once again and said, "Even if it's something you've done, you still have remorse and guilt. You've got to learn how to love the experience… Here; let me show you," she then opened the iron door and motioned for me to enter.

I shook my head slowly, only to have her shrug angrily.

She grabbed my leg with force and said, "Twilight, you have to learn; is that not why you became Celestia's student?"

All I could do was mumble, "K-ki-nda," She smiled, and I continued, "b-but n-not li-ke this," causing her to drop her smile.

"Come on, I'll show you what you need to do," Trixie said.

As she was taking her time, showing me, literally, how she took her time to 'get the perfect cut', as she put, I was thinking of a way to knock her unconscious with one of her tools. Occasionally, I would nod, pretending that I was paying attention. She then showed me a tool, which she loved to use, and said, and I quote, "It injects your 'job' with double blade which would cut the muscle fibers with increased roughness, and a special hook, here, which hooks onto the Beared's Tendon and cuts it, disabling the ability to fly ever again. Of course you can use the spells only available extremely high class Unicorns, like you or your brother to reverse the 'Perfection' process. This device is called 'Perfectionist's Delight', which suits it perfectly," which gave me many ideas, but one in particular interested me.

Two tools later, and I made my decision. When Trixie had turned her back on my, I slowly levitated the 'Perfectionist's Delight' towards Trixie's abdomen and its light indicator lit up. Trixie felt it make contact and turned her head, but it was too late; the sickle-multi-tool looking tool injected itself perfectly over her heart and blood was quickly flowing out of her as she was screaming. I glance quickly back at Princess Celestia and saw she had her eyes closed and was crying as she was hanging from chains off the wall. I turned to Trixie fast enough to hear the second 'click' of the device, meaning that it basically cut Trixie's heart in half. I watched as the life leaked out of the blue mare's eyes and chest. Blood spewed onto my hooves and Trixie's eyes rolled up into her head. I looked into Celestia's eyes and then suddenly, her eyes began to glow light green, which then shot into my eyes.

What happened next was… supernatural. I found myself chained onto a wall, as Celestia was. I had no Idea where I was, but I soon heard light hoofsteps. Out of the shadows appeared a red coat and black-maned stallion. As I realized I was paralyzed, he began to speak.

"*Evil Giggle* My little mare, Twilight-fucking-Sparkle. Too bad were not on Equestria; I could've killed you easily. Even though you are dreaming, doesn't mean you will not experience the pain,"

The stallion trotted towards a space in the room, which then was somehow filled with a table full of devices I've never seen. Well then again; this IS a dream, and at least I am not in any REAL danger. But even with that fact, I felt as if I should pay real attention to the stallion talking to me.

"You know, I can see what you are thinking, right? Yes, you should listen to me, and yes, I do exist in real life," The stallion started, picking up and examining on of the devices. "These 'devices' are tools that only exist with me. Discord had reminded you that there are ponies in the sky; as you can guess, I am the leader of these 'ponies'. Call me 'Icy Moon', but I assure you that that is not my real name. When I am done with you, talk to Luna. As you have seen and heard, she knows more about us. For now, I shall make you experience what she made me go through; LET THE EXPERIENCING BEGIN!"

After said what he had said, he took one of the tools that resembled and bow, but it was mechanical. _W-what is THAT?_ I thought, forgetting that Icy Moon could read my mind.

He pressed a red button on the tool/weapon and it responded with a metal form of an arrow being loaded. He turned his head to me and examined me.

"This here is a C2-FRD4N Stealth Crossbow, capable of firing each arrow at around the speed of sound; it was built and designed to specifically for the mission of catching and finding Rainbow Dash, but it was never used against her," Icy said, pressing another button on the weapon, causing the metallic arrow tip to glow green. "It is also capable of firing any type of arrow; in this case, Fluorosulfuric acid-tipped arrows. Fluorosulfuric acid is one of the most corrosive acids know by my civilization. But we've never tested this acid on any living thing; until now."

Icy pressed another button which made the crossbow start to beep. He aimed at me and I noticed that the green tip began to spin and glow brighter. Icy pressed a final button and faster than a blink of any eye, I heard a HUGE boom and before I could open my eyes, TREMENDOUS pain began in my right hind hoof. I started to cry and I opened my eyes. Since I could not move my head to look, I just kept crying. Icy then walked over to me (at my blind spot), and levitated something away from me. Through the pain, I managed to say, in my head, 'what are you doing?!'

"I am draining your hind hoofs' blood," Icy said, cold as his nickname suggested.

"You WHAT?! Oh, PLEASE STOP THE PAIN!" I thought.

Icy chuckled and said, "No, I am preparing you; you need the experience. Now let me introduce you to my next act."


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, let me give you readers the situation;** **I am unable to reach my goal of 2000 words per chapter in all 3 of my stories. I will be taking a sort of 'break' from now until April 15. During this time I will be typing chapters of each story and will be posting a chapter every two days, sorry for the inconvenience, as I think this is the best way to proceed with my stories.**

**Trust me; stay calm, and Flutter on.**

**-TheFlutter**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: *Sigh* After weeks of busy, tiring, and semi-stressful weeks, I am able to post a chapter for _The Equestrian Rapture_. I've said this before, and I say this again; I am sorry for the VERY late updates. I will be updating THIS particular story LESS, as it involves more planning than my others, but I shall give you my word, the _will _be worth it.**

_**Chapter Twelve: Reviewing Your Past**_

**"The Happening"**

**5:40 AM PST October 15, Year 0**

**Twilight Sparkle**

**Twilight's Subconscious' Memory Let-out (Dream), Twilight**

**Canterlot, Equestria**

I do not know how dream actions and emotions can be so realistic, and I do not know how to wake up from a dream, and lastly, I do not how this stallion who called himself "Icy Moon" has entered my dream or if I am creating him in my subconscious mind. But I do recall Fluttershy telling me something along the lines of "waking up" inside your dream. Ohh, if only I knew what I had to do!

As I was thinking, I noticed Icy's facial expressions were changing as he was examining the tools on the table next to me; mischievous to nervous and then to smirking. _Oh, I forgot that he can listen in on my thoughts!_

"Uhh… I choose…hmmm…" Icy began, and I somehow managed to roll my eyes through the pain.

Icy rubbed his black mane.

"Ah! I will use this; the-" Icy interrupted himself as the tool of his choice suddenly disappeared.

_What?_ I thought to myself.

"'What?'… Yeah, what di-… never mind; I'll use this one instead," Icy said.

He began to approach me and I closed my eyes, wanting this to stop. I started listening for Icy's hoofsteps, but all I heard was silence. I slowly began to open my eyes and noticed that Icy was gone and I could move again, plus, my hoof was healed! I was about to try to breathe a sigh of relief, but then I heard shouting; it was _Icy_.

"_What the fuck just happened? I-I am supposed to be freakin' TORTURING THIS BITCH RIGHT NOW! ...Next time I WILL finish what I started._"

After what felt like forever, I began to make my way out of the room. Each hoofstep was silent as I examined the hallway I was in; it too had changed. There was no iron doors, or anything out of the ordinary. I felt, for some odd reason, in control of everything around me-as if I could do or make _anything_ I desired. As I stood in the hallway, studying it with great concentration, I began to get… _bored_. I was almost _wishing_ that something would happen, and I thought to myself, "I want to see something interesting," and it was as if somepony or thing had heard me, because a…a hologram of some sort appeared at the end of the hallway. The hologram-thing was of _me_, and it resembled a machine, one with an interactive display. As I made my way towards the device, it began to show information of, well, _me_. The first thing I noticed was a line of text that read;

"**_Status: Dreaming_**

**_Age: Twenty-four years/One thousand, two-hundred fifty-two and twenty-six hundredths weeks/Eight thousand, seven-hundred sixty-five and eighty-two hundredths days_**

**_Interests: Science, magic, history, math, E.L.A. (Equestrian Language Arts), and Spike_**

**_Sexuality: Bisexual_**

**_[Timeline]_**"

"Hey, I am NOT bisexual, and I do NOT like Spike more than a friend!" I quickly yelled.

Immediately after I yelled, the hologram option "Timeline" blinked five times and then the hologram of me changed to a video-type animation.

_**"Insomnia Reveals"**_

_**5:40 AM PST October 15, Year 0**_

_**Rarity**_

_**Guest Room Number Three, The Royal Castle**_

_**Canterlot, Equestria**_

"I simply cannot sleep while my nightgown has tear in it; it MUST be fixed! Lucky for me I always keep extra supplies in my saddle-pack. Ugh, here I am; talking to myself. Well you know what they say; intelligent ponies talk to themselves. I should get going." I said. "I should have some supplies…AH! Here they are! All I nee-" I was interrupted by a loud noise, that seemed to be coming from the hallway. "It must be Twilight getting a glass of water. Yes! That is what it that…that sound was… Anyway, so the needle goes under the string… This moon-blue looks really good with w-" _Again_! Another sound, this time, a little louder… "What could Twilight be doing? I mean, I know it _is_ rude to poke into somepony's business… I'll just have a little peak…" I began to make my way into the hallway, while doing so, I heard the sound again, causing me to flinch a little. I was a bit angry now; _I almost hit my horn against the door_. I began to tell myself, "_It's just Twilight or some other pony moving their luggage…Why would they do such a thing at this time of night? Haven't they heard of beauty sleep?_"

I looked to the left, into the dark hallway. I began to use magic in order to see my way through this..this creepy hallway. I began to trot my way down towards where I guessed the sound was coming from, and then I heard it _again_. I can describe it as hammer to a wall, but a little harder, and _louder_.

"Hello? Anypony there?" I called, only to be given silence.

"Hello….?" I called once more, starting to grow cold.

I began to trot forward, when a voice came from past my line of light.

"Come, Rarity, come and look at what I have found, quickly!"

I recognized the voice as _Rainbow_, but I am still a bit worried.

"Rainbow, what in Celestia's name could you possibly be doing at this time at night?" I whispered.

"Just come!" Rainbow whispered in response, and I could finally see her, but not clearly.

I trotted to where she was, and looked behind her. There was nothing behind her, but _what could be making the sound_?

"Rarity, I-I don't know how to describe it, but th-that _thing_ over there is telling me that I need to use it by tomorrow night." Rainbow whispered, sounding a bit startled and a bit tired.

"What thing? Rainbow, what are you talking about?" I questioned in disbelief.

I watched as Rainbow lifted her hoof, very slowly-and a little shakily, and pointed to her right, away from the light my horn was emitting. I moved about three hoof-steps to put the mentioned object into view. I cannot explain what I saw next as scientifically possible, but I can explain what it looked like, and so I will. This pentagonal object was hovering above the floor about a foot in height. It was a color that I have never seen before, something that resembled something close to blue and far from gold. It was about ten inches on each side, and had cyan text on the top of the object that read "Hoc commento destruit inimicorum vestrorum." Below it, lay the red thunderbolt that is the Element of Loyalty.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I was interrupted by Rainbow.

"I…I was told in my dream…I had a dream that something evil came to Equestria, like, _all_ of Equestria…I felt as though this..this 'being' or whatever it was came to harm ALL of us ponies… and I felt as though it had been watching Equestria… then, some-_thing_ came and told me that everything will be fine, but things will have to change, and that he would send me a device that would 'reset' things… but he said it was up to us to put things back into place after I used it, 'us' meaning you, me, and the others." Rainbow said, occasionally looking back at me.

I was stunned, to be honest, I didn't know what to say. Nor did I truly know whether or not Rainbow's dream had some truth to it. I mean the object she mention is _floating_ right in front of us. Rainbow interrupted my thoughts and started to speak;

"The _thing_… it..it resembled a pony… but it did not feel like one. Rarity, t-tell me… d-do you believe me?" She said in a shaky, but serious voice.

I nodded slowly.

I had just realized that Dash's mane had looked…_horrible_. Most likely from lack of sleep.

"Uh, Rainbow?" I said.

Rainbow stared back at the pentagonal object and said, "Yeah, Rarity?"

"P-put that…that _thing_ back under your bed, and get some sleep; we'll all discuss this during breakfast, okay?" I said.

Rainbow nodded and eventually stood up from sitting and slowly trotted toward the object before putting it in her mouth.

"Goodnight-_morning_, Rainbow." I said, before heading back to my room.

Before I walked in, I hear a soft "Good morning…" from Dash and shortly after, her hoof-steps.

I began to crawl into my bed, thinking about the object, and the noises I heard. I then remembered Dash's voice, and her face to go along with it.

While drifting off to sleep, I mumbled "What _were_ those noises?"


End file.
